


Learning to Run

by SkyFireForever



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), single dad tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Tony Stark is a genius, billionaire, super-hero, and single father. He dedicates his entire life to his son and focuses on protecting his tiny family. As time goes on, he might be willing to let someone else in.





	Learning to Run

Tony Stark was one of the richest men in the world and by far one of the most famous. He was known for his party-boy nature and alcoholism, as well as for heading a large weapon manufacturing company. Or at least; that’s what he used to be known for. Everything changed the day one of the many women he had slept with confronted him as he was about to saunter into the Stark Industries building. 

“Mr. Stark.” She crossed her arms, having been waiting for him for quite some time. 

“Can I help you?” Tony removed his sunglasses. “Who are you?” 

Her expression morphed into one of disgust and frustration. “Mary Parker?” She suggested, glaring at the man. “We met almost two months ago?”

“Oh, well,” Tony shrugged. “I meet a lot of people.” He said nonchalantly, fiddling easily with the glasses in his hand. “You can’t expect me to remember every single person I come across.” He offered a lazy smile. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,” He attempted to move past her, but she blocked his path. 

“I’m pregnant.” She said flatly, looking him directly in the eye. “It’s yours.” 

Tony could have sworn that he felt his heart stop in his chest. His head spun and he stared blankly at the woman. Pregnant? With his child? That couldn’t be right. He always used protection; he was always sure to. He wasn’t reckless enough not to. He shook his head. “There must be some mistake-”

“No mistake.” She said. “I’m pregnant and the only person I’ve slept with in the past six months is you.” She reached into her bag and pulled out an ultrasound image. “This is your child.” She smacked him in the chest with the picture. “I’m not taking care of it on my own.” 

Tony took the ultrasound, staring at the image with wide eyes. “This- My child?” He asked, his mouth dry. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you sure?” His gaze flickered between the image and the woman’s face. What was he going to  _ do?  _

“Positive.” The woman nodded. 

Tony swallowed. “Come into my office.” He ushered her inside to continue the conversation. 

Tony didn’t remember the exact conversation or what words were said, but the end result was one that Tony never saw coming. He didn’t remember agreeing to raise the child on his own, but he must have. A few months later, he was holding a baby boy in his arms, rocking him gently as he cried. 

“Shh.” Tony whispered, continuing to rock the tiny child. “I’m here. You don’t have to cry.” He kissed the top of his soft head. “You don’t have to cry. I’m here. Daddy’s here.” 

Tony never expected to be a child. It wasn’t even something that he knew he wanted. His own father was horrible to him, never paid attention to him unless he was scolding him or telling him what a disappointment he was. Tony was always so afraid that he’d be the same type of parent his father was. He was terrified that he would end up damaging his child as much as he, himself was damaged. That was the last thing he wanted. His child deserved more than Tony, he deserved better than what Tony could give. As he held the tiny human in his arms, he felt himself tear up. His son was so small, so fragile. He depended on Tony for everything. At that moment, Tony made a promise to turn his life around. He would be different for his son. He would stop drinking, he would stop sleeping around, he would live his life for this new life he had to protect. 

He smiled down at the baby, who had slowly quieted down. “Hi, Peter.” Tony whispered as the child opened his eyes. “Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” It was odd how easily Tony slipped into a baby-voice. He didn’t expect it to come so naturally to him. “I’m your dad, Pete. I’m your father.” He smiled down at him. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. “I love you.” He swore to himself that he would protect this child with everything in him, no matter what it took. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! They help me so much as a writer!


End file.
